Naruto: El agente de la muerte Trailer
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA:Naruto No fue hijo de kushina sino que nació producto de la infidelidad de minato con una prostituta y durante el ataque del kyubi usado por Minato para sellar el poder de Kyubi en su interior y el alma del biju en su media hermana siendo despues abandonado por este viviendo una vida relativamente normal como civil junto a su madre hasta que ella fue asesinada frente a el.traile


**Intro/Tráiler del fic:**

**Notas del Autor 01: hola a todos lamento no actualizar ninguna de mis historias pero es que esta idea no me dejaba en paz así que decidí publicarla para poder dedicarme al capítulo 2 del caballero oscuro que ya casi termino, una cosa más esta historia es probable que no la continúe ya que es una idea general que tengo en la mente desde hace un tiempo y no sé si continuarla, bueno aquí les dejo el sumario y el tráiler del fic.**

**Sumario: Naruto no fue hijo de Kushina sino que nació como producto de una infidelidad de Minato con una prostituta y durante la noche del ataque del kyubi el sello el espíritu del biju dentro de la hija que tuvo con kushina y su poder dentro de naruto, luego de esto él se desentendió del chico dejándolo al cuidado de su madre quien lo mantuvo alejado de cualquier cosa relacionada con los ninjas hasta que en el día de la masacre Uchiha ella es brutalmente asesinada frente a el por unos anbus de Danzo quien quería convertir al chico en su arma personal, en ese momento el enloquece y mata a los ninjas para luego escapar de la aldea. Años después el regresa a la aldea más oscuro y siniestro con un solo objetivo en mente: hacer pagar a los responsables de la muerte de su madre…**

**En esta historia Naruto será alguien totalmente oscuro y siniestro rayando en lo psicópata además de que el usara armas de fuego y espadas y sobre la pareja estén claros que no será ni narusaku, ni naruhina y tampoco Naruino ya que no me gustan, lo más seguro es que lo empareje con una de las chicas malas de la serie como Tayuya o Fuuka o haga un harem, así que sin más que decir disfruten el show.**

**/**

___They are the ghosts of innocence__  
__That have awoken from my dreams__  
__Welcome to your nightmare__  
__Say good-bye to everything__  
__All your past obscenities__  
__They have determined where I stand__  
__Echoing cries, in the time that it began_

Las llamas estaban consumiendo el edificio y de él estaba saliendo un hombre de unos 40 años vestido con un traje corriendo desesperadamente sujetándose un muñón donde antes debió haber estado su brazo derecho en ese momento el disparo de una escopeta le vuela las piernas provocando que el hombre caiga al piso y continúe su huida arrastrando por el suelo_**-Patético-**_dijo un joven pelinegro de unos 15 años vestido con un abrigo negro, franela blanca, pantalones militares verdes y unas botas negras. El tenia en su mano derecha una escopeta spas-12 y una pistola calibre 45 en la izquierda, en su espalda llevaba una katana. Aunque sus palabras las había dicho sin emoción aparente en sus ojos se podían ver un brillo un tanto siniestro como el de un depredador que por fin esta por capturar y dar muerte a su presa_**-huyendo como una rata, dime ¿Dónde está tu valentía y poder cuando explotaste hasta la saciedad a la gente de este pueblo? créeme cuando te digo que nadie va a venir a salvarte así que ten algo de dignidad y dale la cara a tu verdugo-**_Le dijo el chico mientras se acercaba al hombre y de una patada lo volteaba y guardaba su escopeta en un sello que tenía en su brazo y desenvainaba su espada.

_Hear me now__  
__Feel my blade_

En ese momento sus ojos cambian de color de un azul oscuro a un rojo brillante y con un rápido movimiento de su Katana decapita al hombre para luego sacar un pergamino y capturar con el una energía de color negro que salía del cadáver_**-Perfecto, otra alma corrupta para shinigami-sama, de seguro estará complacida-**_dijo el pelinegro a nadie en particular antes de irse tranquilamente del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

_There is no more time for apologies__  
__Never let emotions__  
__Take hold of me__  
__Are you ready to begin your trip to the other side__  
__Death is an old friend of mine_

Naruto estaba en compañía del equipo 7 estaba enfrentando a Gato y a sus hombres en el puente del país de las olas, en ese momento el se voltea y le dice al jounin con una expresión siniestra_**-Ciclope escúchame, tomate esta píldora de soldado y llavate a Haku-Chan y a las patéticas miembros de nuestro equipo ya que yo me encargare de este idiota y sus compinches-**_ El peliplateado hiba a replicarle cuando Naruto se volteo a Verlo con una mirada que no admitía replicas_**-Solo cuídate y regresa a salvo naruto-**_Le dijo el jounin al pelinegro antes de irse, en ese momento el mafioso le dice con una expresión altanera al chico_**-Mocoso impertinente has perdido toda esperanza de salir vivo de aquí-**_Naruto solo sonrió siniestramente y le respondió al hombre_**-En realidad los que la han perdido son ustedes-**_En ese momento un aura negra rodea a naruto y dos pistolas de calibre 45 aparecen en sus manos para luego empezar a masacrar sin piedad a Gato y a sus hombres.

_You can't escape your judgment__  
__I hear them calling out your name__  
__Do not beg for mercy now__  
__You never showed any to them__  
__Embrace your final punishment__  
__There's not a soul to hear you scream__  
__I have to thank you for letting out the animal in me_

En el Bosque de la muerte Naruto estaba luchando contra Orochimaru a quien había logrado alejar de sus compañeros de equipo, en ese momento el sannin de las serpientes le pregunta al pelinegro_**-¿Naruto-kun porque no te unes a mi? ya que alguien con tus talentos podría irle mejor conmigo que en esta mugrosa aldea-**_Pero el se calla al sentir el enorme instinto asesino proveniente del pelinegro quien le dice con una expresión de rabia absoluta le dice a orochimaru mientras un aura de color purpura lo rodeaba_**-Como te atreves basura insignificante a querer que me una a ti cuando tus manos están manchadas con la sangre de los inocentes que sacrificaste en tu inútil búsqueda de volverte un dios, sin duda tu alma será un excelente tributo para mi señora-**_Orochimaru frunció el seño ante la respuesta del chico pero luego sonrió sádicamente y le dijo al rubio_**-Es una lástima que pienses eso Naruto-kun pero predecible asi que solo queda hacer una cosa en esta situación-**_en ese momento de su boca saca su espada y se lanza contra Naruto_**-¡Matarte!-**_Naruto sonrió siniestramente y desenvainando su katana se lanzo contra el sannin.

_Hear me now__  
__Feel my blade_

_**-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor hebi-teme si quieres Matarme, ahora prepárate porque vas a conocer de primera mano porque soy conocido como el Tenshi Satsujin, meiton: **__**Kurai sessaku-**_En ese momento en la espada de Naruto se acumula una gran cantidad de chakra oscuro que es liberado desde la hoja del arma golpeando directamente al sannin y mandándolo a la tierra.

_There is no more time for apologies__  
__Never let emotions__  
__Take hold of me__  
__Are you ready to begin your trip to the other side__  
__Death is an old friend of mine_

Un grupo de Ninjas de la arena y el sonido huian desesperadamente por las calles de Konoha cuando una lluvia de balas mata e hiere a la mayoría de ellos_**-¿Por qué se van? si apenas está comenzando la diversión-**_Les dijo siniestramente Naruto a ellos mientras desenfundaba su katana y la cubría con chakra Raiton a los aterrados ninjas quienes veían impotente como él se acercaba a matarlos.

_The blood became alive__  
__When I was trapped inside__  
__And I can feel the dark passenger coming__  
__My mother's blood and mine__  
__Uniquely intertwined__  
__Help me father,__  
__Push her memory from my mind__  
__My hunger to destroy__  
__When I was just a boy__  
__It pulled me deeper into something that I now enjoy__  
__The ritual begins__  
__Evil will meet it's end__  
__In your destruction I will finally feel whole again_

_**-**_**liberame, vamos libérame Naruto si quieres sobrevivir debes hacerlo ¡así que hazlo!-** Le dijo una voz en la mente al pelinegro quien esos instantes estaba enfrentando a hoshigaki Kisame y a Uchiha Itachi en clara desventaja ya que el estaba lleno de cortes y otras heridas producidas por los dos Missing nin, en ese momento momento el cierra sus ojos y le responde en su mente a la misteriosa voz_**-Haz lo que tengas que tengas que hacer te libero-**_En ese momento en la mente del rubio se escucha una siniestra carcajada mientras los akatsukis observaban sorprendidos como un chakra negro empezaba a rodear al chico_**-¿Es esto obra del biju Itachi?-**_Le pregunto el antiguo shinobi gatana a su compañero pero fue Naruto quien respondió con una voz siniestra_**-Esa zorra no tiene nada que ver en esto mi amigo cara de pescado, este es mi poder al igual que hasta cierto punto este es el poder de Naruto-**_En ese momento el cabello de naruto se vuelve rojo como la sangre y sus ojos cambian de un azul oscuro a Negro, en su frente aparecen unos tatuajes tribales que asemejaban una corona y su piel se volvía totalmente pálida_**-Entonces quien eres tu, ya que este poder no es de Naruto y tú dices no ser Kyubi entonces eso en que te convierte-**_le pregunto Itachi al chico quien sonriendo le responde_**-solo soy el pasajero oscuro de Naruto aunque puedes llamarme Azrael el **__**Fukushū no tenshi**__** -**_En ese momento El se levanta y toma su katana y se lanza contra kisame quien no le da tiempo de bloquear el ataque y muere despedazado por la espada de Naruto_**-Eso era todo lo que podía hacer el llamado monstruo de Kirigakure, patético-**_ en ese momento el se voltea a ver a itachi y le dice mientras la energía de color negro lo rodea y sonriendo siniestramente le dice_**-¿Y ahora estás listo para pagar por tus crímenes itachi-san? Y ni se te ocurra usar el tsukiyomi ya que soy inmune a el-**_Itachi desenfundo su espada y le dijo seriamente a Naruto_**-Entonces solo me queda una opción Amateratsu-**_del ojo de itachi brotan las llamas negras pero Azrael las repele agitando su Katana_**-tendras que hacer algo mejor si quieres vencerme Uchiha-**_El Uchiha sonrio levemente y le respondio el desafio lanzado por el pelirrojo_**-Entonces solo me queda usar mi técnica final Susanoo-**_El Uchiha es cubierto por el espectro de color rojo de su técnica y el pelirrojo sonriendo sadicamente le dice_**-Por fin me estas tomando enserio idiota ya era hora ahora dejame mostrarte mi mejor jutsu ¡Yamato!-**_El chacra cambia a una tonalidad purpura y toma la forma de un demonio fantasmal que envuelve al pelirrojo**(Imagínense el devil trigger de nero de devil may cry 4)**_**-Ahora empieza la verdadera batalla no me decepciones-**_Le dijo el chico antes de lanzarse contra el akatsuki.

_There is no more time for apologies__  
__Never let emotions__  
__Take hold of me__  
__Are you ready to begin your trip to the other side__  
__Death is an old friend of mine_

Naruto estaba en la camara del consejo siendo acompañado por los miembros del consejo civil y los ancianos quienes lo observaban con cautela y algo de temor provocando que el sonriera y desenfundara una de sus pistolas, el pelinegro al percibir su temor sonrio siniestramente y se dispuso a matarlos.

_I have become your nightmare__  
__Say good-bye to every thing_

_**/**_

**Notas del autor: y eso es todo amigos díganme que les parece la idea de esta historia la continuo o la dejo como un oneshot y dejo que alguien la adopte solo avísenme y por si quieren saber que canción es esa es Old friend de Disturbed chao.**


End file.
